Our Last Chance
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: Will and Emma have been together before. Things namely Matt got in the way and they ended it. Now Emma's single again Will shows her that he's interested but will she be as willing to pick up from where they left off?
1. Friendship?

Emma reached inside her locker to grab her tie. A few minutes later and still struggling with the tie she let out a sigh, every morning there was a huge battle between her and the misbehaving piece of uniform. Emma was late for the briefing, she knew this already but did it really matter. If she was late then she would be reprimanded and if she was there not in full uniform she would also be in line for another lecture. Standing daydreaming in front of her locker she was completely oblivious to Will creeping up behind her.

"Jesus Will" Emma jumped as he nudged her out of her daydream and then began to giggle at the serious look on his face. "What's the long face for?" She asked pressing Will's face between her hands.

"Gold's in a right strop and she's looking all over for you" he replied looking down at the top of her head. Reaching round he grabbed her tie and resting his chin on her shoulder slotted it in the gaps in her collar. Turning her round he looked her up and down, brushed some imaginary dust off her shoulders and then kissed her on the forehead, "Good luck" he mumbled into her hair before scurrying out of the locker room.

Emma smiled in thanks as Smithy handed her the cup of tea. She turned and glanced out of the window while sipping her tea, today despite it's bad beginning had actually been pretty good. Two successful arrests from the Aldbourne Estate and one leisurely obbo for CID, things were looking up.

Emma had just finished pulling on her jeans when Will walked into the locker room. "You seem to spend as much time in the ladies locker room as in the men's," she said laughing as he tried to pretend he wasn't watching her get dressed.

"So you coming out for a drink then?" he asked while shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Yeah we're all going to The Seven Bells" she replied shaking her hair out of its ponytail.

Walking past Will at the pool table Emma bumped her hip gently into his cue so he missed the ball and ended up practically lying on the table instead! He pouted and then smiled cheekily at her taking his shot again. Long after the rest of the team had headed off home the two young PCs were still locked in conversation at the pool table. "My shot" Emma said trying to grab the cue off Will.

"Na I think you'll find it's MY shot" Will replied grabbing Emma round the waist and ruffling up her hair affectionately. Will moved his head back a little bit, he hadn't realised they'd been standing so close, so close he could smell her shampoo and see the flecks of grey in her eyes. He leaned back a little bit and sat down on the edge of the pool table putting his hands on her waist and she brushed her face against her jumper shyly. Reaching out she stoked the side of his face and let her hand rest on his chest.

"Come here" Will titled his head to the side as Emma shuffled forwards and put her other hand around his neck. Taking his hand off her waist he tucked her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek, gently kissing her as though he was trying to catch her lips with his.

When they broke apart both were smiling with their hands in each other's hair. "Come on missy, it's past your bedtime I've gotta take you home" Will said jokingly looking at his watch. As the car stopped in front of Emma's house Will turned right round in his seat to look at her. "You know I really want this to work but you've changed your mind enough times before and I don't want you to get hurt again especially not after what Matt did to you. I think we should wait until the morning when we're sober and then you can tell me just how you feel about me and we'll take it from there yeah." He said so fast that she had to take a minute do digest all of this information. Emma blinked at him and smiled, then leaning in she planted two quick kisses on his lips and hopped out of the car. She turned and waved just before she shut the front door behind her and once she had turned the key in the lock leant back against the wall and sighed happily, a smile creeping across her lips.


	2. Hugs and Kisses

Emma sat curled up in her chair listening to Gina handing out the assignments for today. Will who was sitting behind her had his elbows on the back of her seat and was blowing softly on the back of her neck. "You and me in the area car 5 minutes" he whispered in her ear. Flicking her head round she shot him a puzzled and slightly embarrassed look. "Oh no no" he said letting out a little laugh "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that we're assigned to the area car today and that we should meet there ready to go out in about 5 minutes." She chuckled to herself and then stood up, very aware that Gina was listening to their conversation.

She sat in the passenger seat watching him drive speedily around Sun Hill. Nice hair, gorgeous eyes and a cute personality. What more, she asked herself could she possibly want. Emma looked down at her watch and saw one of the not-so-pleasant reminders that Matt had left on her. Two scars crossed over just above her wrist where he had hit her with a bottle when she had been late home from the pub one night. She shuddered remembering all the other times she had been terrified of returning home. Will slowed down at the traffic lights and looked around at her. He brushed the tears from her cheeks and stroked her hair, knowing from experience that it was better just to comfort her without saying anything.

Back in the canteen they sat around a table with Lewis, Dan and Leela talking about the new staff member who was soon to arrive. "I hope it's a girl, we've got enough blokes here to last us a lifetime" Leela said staring accusingly at Dan and Lewis.

"Hey" Dan said indignantly "I hope it's a girl too." Will snorted into his coffee and muttered something about them all knowing why that was.

Later on as Emma was sitting slumped across a desk writing up her reports Will dropped in past causing her to sit upright and flash him a quick smile. "You almost done there?" he asked sitting down on a pile of paperwork "or are you planning on camping out here?"

She laughed and then replied that it would be quite a while before she was done. Will stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pointedly saying that he would be heading home for a night in.

About an hour later once she had finished climbing the steps to Will and Dan's flat she leaned against the doorframe and rang the bell. As he opened the door Will tried to fake a look of surprise but failed miserably as he had been expecting her to drop round. Curled up on the sofa Emma rested her head on his chest and he snaked his hand protectively round her back cuddling her closer to him. As the credits of the movie rolled onto the screen he shifted slightly and looked at his watch smiling at how quickly the time had passed. Emma pushed him back into the sofa so she was lying over him, giggling at the surprised look on his face which soon changed as she drew in towards him and they began kissing franticly.


	3. Introducing My Girlfriend

Will groaned and turned over whacking the button on the top of the alarm clock to stop the persistent bleeping. Emma who was snuggled up next to him had slept through the whole thing! Will rolled back over gently shaking her and then seeing she was awake he picked her up and began to totter through to the hall. Giggling she wriggled out of his grip and began tickling him until he caught her wrists and pinned her up against the wall. "Good morning I see" Dan said as he passed the kissing pair on his way into the kitchen. "Who's it this week Will? Anyone I know?"

Will cleared his throat and said rather awkwardly "Dan you've met my girlfriend Emma. Emma meet Dan my flatmate." Emma peeked out from behind Will and laughed at the look on Dan's face.

"You seem awfully happy about something" Mickey commented as Emma hummed to herself as they put a guy's details through crimint. Emma pouted but shot a smile at him from under her fringe. "Isn't it such a coincidence that Will was in similarly good mood when we were working together earlier?" he remarked knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Emma said unconvincingly as Mickey raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh fine, you got me." She said pretending to be grumpy.

"So is this just a casual thing?" Mickey asked bending down to tie his shoelaces. Emma mumbled something about it having only just started and she wasn't sure where it was headed. Emma's radio buzzed and crackled as she was summoned down to the front office to meet Will. "Go on then, don't keep lover boy waiting." Mickey said grinning at her.

Emma and Will emerged one after the other from the FME's room fifteen minutes later looking very pleased with themselves. "Oy you two wait up" Dan called out to them. "Where you been?" he looked at the FME's door just behind him and smirked.

"I was helping Will with some medical forms for a guy in custody." Emma said quickly.

"Oooooh can you help me with some forms too" Dan said laughing as she blushed and hid her face in Will's shoulder. "Come on Em, Gina wants you covering custody for the last half hour of the shift." Dan said pushing Emma towards the doors.


	4. Cover Blown

Emma sat next to Will during the briefing, so close that they could hold hands undetected. Gina frowned uncertainly as Emma reached up and fussed with Will's hair before allowing him to follow her out of the room. Something was different between them, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but she was glad to see Emma smiling again. The image of her sprawled across Matt's office floor still gave her the shivers. At least she could rest easy knowing that Matt was in prison and unable to worm his way out of the multiple charges he had been prosecuted for, law degree or not.

Upstairs in CID they young pair were holed up in one of the small meeting rooms being given their instructions for the undercover operation they were about to participate in. "You two will be posing as a couple in the club. Stay close to the target at all times. I take it that drinking at the bar and dancing are not out with your reach." Phil said winking at them.

"If the target leaves the building or you have a positive sighting of dealing on the premises them radio it in and we'll send in more officers." Sam said finishing off the briefing.

"Now lets get you wired up," Mickey said handing a set of radio equipment and tape to Kezia so she could help Emma while he began attaching a mic to Will.

An hour later in a packed club Will and Emma sat sipping their drinks while keeping an eye on two young lads who were speaking quietly in a secluded corner. The two boys were interrupted by the arrival of some girls who dragged them onto the dance floor. "Would you like to dance madam?" Will said bending slightly to kiss Emma's hand. She giggled appreciatively and followed him onto the floor letting the music win her over.

"Will, what's happening in there?" Phil asked after some time without radio contact.

"Uhhh not much Sarge they're dancing with some girls, Em and I are fairly close to them we'll let you know of any developments." Replied Will not taking his eyes of Emma for a second. He watched her dance; a huge smile stretched across her face and felt a surge of energy shoot through him. A slow song came over the speakers and she moved closer to him so she could put her hands around his neck and rest her head on his chest. He slid his hands down her back and squeezed her waist still swaying in time to the music. Looking up at him she tilted her head and raised up on her tiptoes to kiss him, they became distracted and when they drew apart they couldn't spot the target anywhere. Luckily after escaping from the dance floor and snaking along by the bar they saw him standing at the far end of the tables counting money given to him from another boy.

"Sarge he's received money from an IC1 male wearing black jeans and a green hoody, they're in the far left corner of the club. I'd send the boys in, looks like they're about to do a deal." Will hissed into the mic.

"It was lucky we got in there when we did." Phil said during the debrief. "Another few minutes and the target would have got away, good work everyone." Will and Emma exchanged small smiles from opposite sides of the room as Phil motioned them over to him. "So dancing and drinking are not the only things within your ranges then." He said smirking. Emma faked a look of confusion and Will suddenly became very interested in the carpet. "Would you like to dance madam?" Phil said jokingly to Will and then he made kissing noises and laughed at the look of horror on Emma's face. "You honestly didn't know we could hear everything down the mic." Phil said still chuckling. She stared him down until he drew his finger across his lips and pretended to throw away the key.

Walking down the stairs to the front office Emma lost her footing and her hand slipped off the banister allowing her to tumble to the bottom of the hard steps. Gina who had been punching in the code on the opposite side of the door rushed through arriving at Emma's side just as Will did. Her sobs shook her small frame as Will slid his hands under her and picked her up murmuring "shhh shhh baby it's okay."

Gina smiled at Will as he handed her the accident report form. "So nothing serious then?" she asked. Will filled her in on how Emma had knocked her head and shoulder off the bottom step which had caused her dizziness but she was feeling a lot better and there was unlikely to be severe bruising. He slouched back into his chair and let out a huge sigh, rubbing his eyes. "So it's baby then is it." She said raising her eyebrows at him knowingly. "I can see that you really care about her. She deserves someone like you especially after what she's been through recently." Gina said as she ushered him out of her office. "Off you go. Go on she needs you, the criminals can wait Will."

Later in The Seven Bells Emma sat on the opposite side of the sofa from Will but she couldn't stop herself looking longingly over to him every now and again. As he began walking towards the bar she quickly stood up and followed him. "Do they think they're being subtle?" June asked.

"Who knows but she can't keep her hands off him now." Leela said laughing as Dan sloshed his pint trying to get a better look at Emma who had her arms wrapped tightly around Will. It was several minutes until they disentangled themselves and carried the drinks tray back to the area where the relief were sitting. They denied that there was anything more than friendship between them but as the drink started to kick in they stopped caring that people knew. The younger members of the team whispered to each other as Will pulled a sleepy Emma gently onto his lap while Gina and Jack looked on proudly with small smiles giving away their feelings. "I love you baby" was the last thing she said before she drifted off into a deep sleep unaware of the usual pub antics taking place around her.


End file.
